Naruto & Kyuubi's crazy day
by cardirus1
Summary: Naruto and Kyuubi are having a strande dyNaru
1. Chapter 1

Naruto & Kyuubi's crazy day

It's a warm morning in the Hidden Leaf Village. In Naruto's apartment with white wall and ramen cups everywhere. Light snoring could be heard from two people on the bed in tiny apartment seeing one with golden color hair and three whisker on each side of his face this boy is known as Naruto Uzumaki the village knucklehead or container of The Kyuubi No Kitsune the dredged Nine tail demon fox that attacked the village sixteen years ago.

Although thirteen years earlier the said fox was realest from his prison and into the real world once again only with chakra of a genin so not much trouble there. Since then he has stayed with Naruto and live in the village so it's just another typical morning until BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZ CRASH a long blood red tail had crushed the alarm clock with a groan they both got up when Kyuubi says. **"It' to early to get up can you set it for twelve tomorrow."**

Kyuubi said rolling over to the side of the bed taking the covers with him Naruto looking over at him sighs.

Naruto "Come on Kyuubi lets just get going that way well be tired by the time we get back or do you want me to get Ankoon you again.

Naruto said with a smirk at the end no faster ten he said it there was a red blur that went past Naruto and in the process knocking him down on the ground. Sitting up and rubbing the back of his head til the pain was gone getting up slowly then walking to the kitchen for his favorite breakfast, lunch and dinner RAMEN. After eating he walks to the bathroom to take a shower when he passes a calendar to see that he has today off from ninja work hearing the door open turning to see Kyuubi walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his tails drying his self off.

Kyuubi "**Ok kit it's all your." **Naruto looking down smile's and says "guess what we have the day off!" suddenly the room got cold Naruto backing up against the wall while Kyuubi is crouching ready to pounce on his latest victim "**You mean that we had the day off and you still had that alarm clock SET. **Kyuubi then launched him self at Naruto follow by a loud crash.

After Kyuubi calming down him and Naruto decided to walk around the village. After locking the door Naruto says "hay lets go see Sakura chan.

Kyuubi responses by saying **"you mean the flat chest." **Naruto says angrily "Don't call Sakura chan that you stupid fox." Kyuubi growls at Naruto but keeps on walking after a few minutes they arrive at Sakura's home. Naruto walking up to the front door knocks then knocks again no one has answered the door yet Naruto thinks _"that's strange she usually she at the door by now." _looking to Kyuubi he just shrugs his shoulder's, Naruto looking around see an open window decides to climb up the side of the wall to see if she's in there. It was harder to climb with extra weight but hay it could be worse how well he hasn't thought of that yet upon reaching the window and peering in they see the one thing jiraiya would give his legs for at least that's what Kyuubi thought as for Naruto he could only say "WHAT THE HELL!".

Naruto and Kyuubi could not believe their eyes in Sakura's room both Ino and Sakura were naked except for a strap on while checking them selves out in the full length mirror the only word that could be spoken were by Kyuubi "**Holy shit that's hhhhoooootttt."**

Naruto was dumbfounded at the sound of Kyuubi's voice it snapped him out of it looking to the source he turned to see him looking into the room with opera glasses. "Kyuubi what in the hell are those thing's?"

" Kyuubi responded with "** These are called opera glasses I picked them up on my travels through the years.**" Naruto turning back into the room only to come face to face with Sakura, with his eyes widening he starts to sweat til him and Kyuubi gets pulled into the room looking up to the said girl Naruto begins to pray "Oh kami sweet merciful kami spare me form this death. Sakura hearing this giggles and say "Naruto I'm not going to kill you I was wondering if you want to join us." she said with a sadistic grim Naruto backing up to the nearest wall saying "Now Sakura lets talk about this I mean you know I a guy I'd rather not have a ten inch strap on up my ass so if you don't mind I'll be on my way so." Naruto began to move to the window just as he go two feet from it he was tackled by Sakura, now this would be impossible when they were genin but now with her training with Tsunade he was screwed and not in the good way now his only hope was to yell out to Kyuubi "HAY FOX SAVE ME!" laughing he said "**No I'd rather not this is too funny to miss." **just as he finished that sentence a voice said "Oh don't worry you'll get it to." Ino said with a wink Kyuubi for a second turned pale then screamed "**Kit get us the hell out of here!**" "Ok come on my back quick." Naruto said using his signature jutsu 'Shadow clone' one Naruto clone appeared behind him putting his index and middle finger together and screamed "Thousand years of death." then shoved his fingers up his butt then launched his out the window and into the air Kyuubi thinking asked. "**Kit wasn't that what we were trying to avoid.**" Naruto turning his head slightly responded by saying " well in a way yes but It didn't go up all in side so were safe." end saying with his foxy grin Kyuubi face palmed then looked back up to see a bright red roof with means trouble from the hokage in an attempted to warn Naruto he yelled "**Kit slow down you'll hit the hokage tower!**" "I can't slow down!" bracing for impacted for the tower and the hokage her self CRASH was heard though the village and for those close enough they heard two voices say. "OW !."


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuubi and Naruto felt like shit one had a sore ass the other well it hurt all over wanting to voice his opinion. "**Kit are you alive?" **" Yes." "**Good now I can KILL YOU !**" seeing how pissed he was he ran to hid then let you a scream "Aaaaaaa MY EYES!" " **what in the world you OH MY GOD!**" in the darkness of the room but with the fox's chakra aloud him to see in the dark like it was day light. As for what was seen there in the dark was Tsunade the fifth hokage was masturbating and her henge gone so now her true form is revealed to the world for Naruto and Kyuubi it hell leaning to whisper Naruto said "If we move quietly I think we can get out alive." Kyuubi nodding in agreement begins to move to the door when crunch looking down at the same time. " Walnut who eat walnuts around here?" turning back Naruto make eye contact with Tsunade putting his hand behind his head smiles a nerves smile Tsunade on the other hand is looking at Naruto with lust, in a slurry voice "Say Naruto could you come and fist me?" Naruto tilting his head in confusion Kyuubi shaking his head pulls out a copy of Make out paradises and turns to a page and hands it to Naruto, taking it from the fox looking for a second or two turns green from the idea of what she wants him to do. Turning to the fox he asks "Any idea how to get out of here." "**Yes just one." **"alright what do we do." "**Simple…RUN LIKE HELL!**" both nodding they run to the door and right through it too. After escaping the thought of lunch sounded good walking to the ramen bar both knowing what they want they just look up and say "the usual old man" smiling the ramen chief starts fixing the food.

After three bowls of ramen Kyuubi thinks '**maybe we should train hhhmm.**' "Hay lets go train you old fuzz ball. "**Fine just stop screaming in my ears you idiot." "**Fine what ever." the times of silence are a strange thing for these two it either an argument, sob stories or who is the sexiest girl in the village. Hearing splashing thinking why not go see what that noise is getting to the river they see the most ungodly thing in existence Guy & Lee training in the water naked unable to move Guy & lee spot they "Naruto-kun would you like to train in our youthful way "Hell no!" said at the same time "**kit lets go home NOW!" **" r..right lets go." running like there's no tomorrow to the apartment


	3. Chapter 3

Closing and locking the door to the apartment Naruto begins to move the table, bed couch. Stopping for a break he hears a weird sound turning to the source, Kyuubi is driving a bulldozer to the door turning to look at Naruto he asks "**don't ask it crazy enough as it is.**" nodding in agreement hearing the call of nature rushes to the bathroom.

Looking for a spot to lay down patting the ground finds a spot sigh "**well lets hope tomorrow is better than today, man I could use Sunday right now…what the.**" looking up to see that there is in fact and ice cream Sunday floating in the air tilting his head in thought a light bulb appears over his head and says " **It's all a dream oh thank kami I was scared."**

Naruto rolling over in the bed suddenly sits up in with sweat looking around he see every thing is normal breaths a sigh of relief " It was all a dream." "or was it dope." turning pale looks to his right to see Saskue propping himself up with his right arm Naruto notices that he has no shirt "like what you see eh Naruto." Naruto screams. Sitting up and grabbing the closest thing on the bed which is Kyuubi and begins to squeeze the life out of him while saying " It's not right, It's not right." "**Stop your killing me you moron." **turns and bites Naruto in the arm "OOOOWWWW WHYED YOU DO THAT YOU STUPID FOX!" shaking his head it just another normal night in the Hidden left village.


End file.
